Second Chances
by VampSlayer2
Summary: This is the first episode in my fic that goes along with season 7. Drusilla and Darla prepare to bring back the Master, and it doesn't turn out the way they plan it. Also, the First starts its conquest.... PLEASE R&R!!!!!!


Second Chances

            It was about midnight in the Summers' household on Revello Drive.  The Slayer of the house was shrouded in darkness as she gently slept.  She didn't sleep as soundly, though, now that she was having one of her Slayer dreams.  Yeah, they were a pain in the ass, but they came with the package.  She tossed and turned as if she was struggling for her life, and after about a minute, sunk back into her pillow, the nightmare now over. In the reverie, the Master was sitting on his high throne, in his black suit, as he always did.  Buffy gasped.  "You didn't think you'd be seeing me so soon, did you, girl?  The last thing you thought you would see."

            "What are you doing here?" Buffy managed to say.

            "You must have not read what was written.  Oh yes, I forgot.  You flunked the written, didn't you?  My mistake." The Master snarled.  

            "That's right.  Do I have to tell you again?  Really, don't make me, I'm not in the mood."

            "I know you and your…friends thought you could stop me, but you can't stop what is destined to be.  I didn't go to Hell.  I didn't go anywhere.  I was in you since, since your…..convenient demise.  Until later……" 

Little did she know, she wouldn't be the only one that would be receiving that very same "gift"……

The next day, in another Californian city, Los Angeles, another had a similar visit from an old baddie.  Cordelia, the prophecy girl herself, was having one of her famous visions, courtesy of Doyle.  "Miss Vision's doin' it again, dead boy!"  Faith, the _other_ girl in all the world yelled up to her 200+ year old boss.  Angel hurried down the stairs and to Cordy's side as Faith steadied her.  After it was over, and the headache came, she was ready to talk.  Wesley got a notepad and pen from the desk, and stood, ready to receive the dictation.  "What did you see?" asked Angel.  

"Um….you are not gonna believe this.  Ow!  My head really hurts after that one." She said.  

"Actually, that's not really that hard to believe."  Replied Faith.  

"Shut up!" retorted Cordy in her annoyed, snotty tone.  "Ok, what I did see was the Master.  He was talking to Buffy about coming back…..that he never left her.  She was saying her usual comebacks, etc. the usual."

"I thought Buffy was dead." Interrupted Gunn, who just walked in the door of Angel Investigations while Cordelia gave her account.

"Not really." Cordelia replied.

            "A couple of months after Buffy's funeral, Willow and the others performed a Resurrection spell to bring her back, since she was killed by mystical energy.  She was torn out of heaven and was put back on earth." Wesley explained. 

            "Doesn't sound like much fun, does it?  Just think what Red thinks of herself now…." Faith piped in.  

            "Are you getting this?" Angel asked Wesley, referring to Cordelia's explanation of her dream.  

            "Yes, I believe I got it all.  Is that the whole thing?"  

            "Pretty much.  Just that and something about not being able to stop what is written."

            "Not being able to stop what is written?  If this is what I think it is, it's big.  I've got to check with Giles, but—"

            "Oh, he's in England." Wesley said.

            "Since when?"

            "About two months ago.  I have been meaning to tell you.  Xander had called, and I supposed it had just slipped my mind."

            "Well, thanks for telling." Said Faith, putting in her annual two cents.

            "Looks like we're going to Sunnydale.  Wesley, get some books that focus on the Master, and Cordy….just do something." Ordered Angel.

            "I'll pack." She said simply. 

            "I better help.  We won't get out of here for at least another two hours if you're the one left to pack." Faith said slyly.

            "Well if you actually wore clothes, maybe you'd appreciate them more." Cordy shot back.  Faith was right, they did end up leaving after about two hours……

            Later in the day, back in Sunnydale, the usual (Buffy, Dawn, Anya, Xander, and Willow) were gathered around in the Magic Box.  "So, tell us one more time.  The Master was there?  And he was inside you?" asked Xander.  

            "Yeah, that's what I don't get.  He just keeps coming back to bite you in the ass.  It gave me the major wiggens." She replied.

            "I'd say," Willow added.  "But why now?  Why six years later?"  

            "I thought we crushed his bones.  We did, didn't we?" piped in Dawn.

            "No, Dawn.  _We crushed his bones.  You were giving the Anointed One puppy dog eyes." Buffy reminded.       _

            "Well, I didn't know who he was at the time!" she said, trying to defend herself, if that was at all possible.  

            "Anyways," Buffy continued, "I hope that it's just nothing.  Not a Slayer dream.  I just wish a professional was here."

            "You mean Giles?  I know the feeling." Said Willow.  

            "But I am." Said a British voice from behind them.  There was Rupert Giles himself, in the flesh.  He had returned from England, and snuck in through the back door.  

            "Giles!" they all seemed to say at once.  There he really was, smiling at them.  "You're…….here!" exclaimed Willow.  The last time Willow saw him was when he was rehabilitating her in England.

            "Well, yes.  I suppose I am."

            "What brings you back, old chap?" asked Xander teasing the Watcher.  "Miss us already?"

            "As a matter of fact, I did.  Even Spike.  Don't ask me why, though.  It just doesn't seem right." 

            "How have you been doing with, ah, the store, Anya?" asked Giles.

            "Good.  Very good.  Sales have really gone through the roof since you left." She said gleefully, just showing him how well she was doing.  

            Xander jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow.

            "Well, that certainly is good to hear, isn't it?" Giles replied.

            "Anya!  Are you trying, or are you just this stupid?" asked  Xander.

            "Shut up.  Oh, look everyone!!  Giles is back!  Giles, what a pleasant surprise."  They all looked her way.  "What?  I'm just trying to change the subject."

            "So what brings you back?  Council duty?" inquired Buffy.

            "Not particularly.  The other night, I had a dream."  He began.

            "You're not the only one.  Just ask Buffy." Said Willow.

            "Is that so?  In mine, I was visited by Jenny.  She was giving me some kind of warning.  About the Master.  She seemed to give me some clues.  I was checking some books.  I haven't found anything we didn't already know, but I brought them along to search some more."  

            "Been there, done that.  I had a similar dream, minus Ms. Calendar.  It was the Master himself, and he told me that he was inside me ever since my demise.  That he didn't go to Hell." Buffy explained.

            "Yeah, but which demise?" added Xander.  

            "That's what I'm here to find out.  It would be best to start looking as soon as possible." Giles suggested.  The bell rang as someone entered the quaint, little store.  

            "And our next guest on 'I Dream of the Master' is……Miss Cleo?!" announced Xander, pointing to the plump, Jamaican shaman about to join them.  

            "Oh my God!  Miss Cleo….what are you doing here?" asked Dawn, astonished.  

            "Is it ok that I came in, Rupert?  I thought I should get acquainted now instead of later." Cleo explained.

            "You're fine.  I guess you all know who this is," Giles said.  "She and I were in Watcher training together.  She has never trained a Slayer before, and decided to read, ah, Tarot cards until she's called.  I went into being a librarian, but I guess whatever turns you on…." 

            After a few brief minutes of research, the bell rang.  It rang again.  A third time, and a fourth.  When everyone looked up, Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, and Gunn was standing before them. 

            "Ok, if I would have known that everyone I had ever known was coming, I would have made cupcakes." Anya offered.

            "Hello Mrs. Harris." Said Angel. "Sorry I couldn't make it.  You know, wedding, daytime.  It wasn't the most healthy for me."

            "Ooh.  Didn't I tell you? There was no wedding.  Xander called it off."

"I could have told you it was going to be a mistake." Cordelia said. 

            "Okay, well…hey Dawn.  What's up?" asked Angel.  

            "Hi, Angel.  Nothing much." She replied.  

            "Who's he?" asked Willow, referring to Gunn.  

            "Oh, sorry.  The name's Gunn."        

            "He's with us.  Another vampire hunter." Wesley explained.

            "Well, the more the better." Said Cleo.  Then, another figure, decked out in a red belly shirt, a denim jacket, high heeled boots, and the tightest black leather pants that you've ever seen walked in the door.  She removed her sunglasses, tossed her hair, and looked around.  

"So, this is what you're all up to these days.  Not bad.  I would have thought something a little bigger, you know, more professional, but not bad."  It was Faith.

            Buffy and Giles emerged from the back with books, hearing the new voices.  Buffy and Giles stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of the L.A. gang, especially Faith.  

            "Oh, more visitors.  This is getting a little odd." commented Giles.  Angel, not believing his eyes, walked over to Buffy, stroking his hand down her cheek, just like he had in the old days.  It was the touch she remembered, the one that she would never forget, and would only get from him.  

            "Angel…"she said in a soft whisper.

            "Buffy, when I had heard what had happened to you, I…I felt like I should have been here.  I felt so helpless without you.  I didn't know what I was going to do."

            "It's good to have you here.  To feel your touch." She told him.  Faith skipped over nearly knocking Angel over.  

            "Hey, B!  What's up my sister?!" she asked excitedly.

            "Faith, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Buffy, her meekness now turning to disgust.  "Did you bring her here?  For this?" she asked Angel in disbelief, just as he had spit on her.

            "Buffy, I told you that she needed help, and that I wouldn't turn her away.  She wasn't any different than anyone else I helped.  And now….now she's one of us.  She's back.  For good." He assured.  

             "So….your mad?  Not mad?  Divulge."  Faith asked.

            "Give us time." Willow added.  

            "It's good to see you, Buffy." Said Wesley, smiling.

            "Anyone want to explain why an infomercial psychic is here, too?" Cordelia asked.

            "Oh, call me a shaman, darlin', it just sounds more perfessional." Cleo replied.  Her accent reminded a lot of the gang of Kendra.

"Giles, Wesley said you were in England." Angel told.     

            "I was.  I was visited by Jenny, and I came right away.  I thought maybe there was trouble here, and I was right.  What brings you here?"

            "The same.  Cordy had a vision of the Master.  We knew that if something was going down, this would be the place to go." Angel explained.

            "Ok well pick a book, and dig in.  We're doing purely research." Willow informed.

            "I'm goona stop at my old place to check it out, go down memory lane.  Cordy's going to come with me."

            "Well, why don't we meet later tonight at the Bronze?  We were going to go there anyway, weren't we?" Dawn suggested.

            "Ok, until tonight." Angel agreed.

            Later, upstairs in the training room, a bored Dawn found Faith, working out.  "Hey little sis.  What's goin' on?"  she asked.          

            "Nothing, just seeing how you were doing.  That's all."

            "Little sis.  Remember when I gave you that name?  The first time I came for dinner.  I had just arrived in town, and I was telling one of my stories.  I think it was the naked alligator wrestling one, I can't remember.  But anyway, you were laughing so hard milk came out of your nose." And I said –"

            "Hey little sis.  Simmer." They said in unison, reminiscing.  

            "Yeah, too bad that never really happened." Said Dawn, with a face full of sorrow.  

            "What are you talkin' about?  It really hap—" Faith began to assure.

            "It's a long story…." Dawn said.

            "Kid, for you, I got all the time in the world."  Faith and Dawn sat down on the mat and Dawn told her everything.  She was the Key, memories of her were installed in everybody, and Buffy had even died for her.  Faith just couldn't believe it.

            "Only in old Sunnyhell, that's for sure.  Only in Sunnyhell.  But you know what?  You're still my little sister."  Dawn smiled, happy of the news she was hearing.

            Downtown, Cordelia and Angel entered his abandoned apartment.  Angel could sense someone's presence, as he always could.  He looked around the room.  He recognized the TV.  He had bought that TV about sixty five years ago, when they were first invented.  His gaze met the drawn curtains, and then fell upon the bed with the dark, maroon colored bedspread, where him and Buffy had once and only once made love.  Then he met the glowing eyes of another, sitting in a chair in the corner.  As he flipped on the light, he saw his sire, Darla.  In her arms she cradled their baby, Connor.  Cordelia gasped as the door slammed behind them, seeing another, Drusilla.  The family had come back home.  "I hope we aren't interrupting anything special.  I would hate to impose." Said Darla in a sleek, soft voice.  

            "Why did you come here?" asked Angel in his deep, dark tone.  Darla got up from the chair and laid Connor down on the maroon sea of sheets.  She had Connor abducted and reverted him from teenager to infant.

            "Why am I here?  Why are you here?  Why is _everybody here?  Our father is going to rise." She replied.  Her skirt and olive green top, circa 1992, were clearly out of date.  You could tell she didn't get out much, and when she did, it was to feed.  "Besides, he needs the first one he sired, and that's me"_

            "You look good enough to eat." Drusilla told Cordelia, followed by a growl.  Cordelia winced, and backed away toward Angel.  

            "Time to go soon?" she asked.  

            "Did you know this was coming?" Angel inquired.  

            "Yes, sweetums, we knew it was.  When Spike and I first came it was in search of Darla and you, to get our family back together.  But you were with the mean girl and killed grandmummy.  And know you're all wrong again." Drusilla explained.

            She continued.  "The stars and moon are just right.  Yes, soon.  Tonight even." Drusilla neurotically revealed, while waving her hands above her head and raising her head towards the ceiling.  She followed her prophecy with an awkward hum.  

            "Come on, we're going." Angel told Cordelia. 

            "Thank you.  Finally." Queen C remarked.              

            "So soon?  But the fun is just beginning.  Oh, this is just the beginning.  You won't believe what happens next.  It's all about second chances." Darla said gleefully.  

            "It doesn't matter if I believe it or not," Angel said.  "I'm just here to stop it."  Cordelia and Angel and turned to leave but Drusilla stood in the doorway.  Angel pushed her out of the way.

            "Darling, come back!" yelled Drusilla.  

The Bronze was booming when the gang got there.  They got a table by a pool table, and close to the stage.  Angel looked around to see if Darla and Drusilla followed them, but they didn't.  Instead, he saw Oz near the stage.  

            "Isn't that Oz?" Asked Angel. Everyone, especially Willow, turned their attention over to the stage, where Angel was pointing. 

            "Oz!" Willow said to herself in disbelief.  

            "Hey Oz!  Over here!" yelled Xander.  Oz looked around, and when he caught sight of the old gang, and looked just as stunned as they did.  He walked over, grinning.  

            "Hey what's up?" he asked.

            "Oz, where ya been?" asked Buffy.  

            "You know.  Tibet, Cambodia, a little South America.  You know all about that traveling thing, right Angel?" he told them.  "What's going on with you?"

            "Well you know.  Buffy died, we resurrected.  Same old, same old."  Xander joked.

            "And Xander left me at the altar!" Anya piped in, waving her left hand, with a bare ring finger, in his face.

            "Wow, congratulations.  What about you Willow?  And Tara?"

            "Uh…..I brought back Amy.  Oh, but she left.  And it was my idea to bring Buffy back." She said, proud of herself, yet at the same time, realized that the others had accomplished many more things than she had.  "It's really good to see you again."

            "Same here."

            Buffy leaned in and whispered into Oz's right ear. "One of Jonathan's friends tried to kill me and shot Tara, and she died." She continued on to tell him about what happened to Willow after, and how she almost destroyed the world.  He nodded in response.

            "What are you here for?" wondered Buffy.  

            "The Dingoes are having a reunion concert.  One of the guys somehow got a hold of me when I was in San Francisco a couple of weeks ago, and I liked the idea, so we're goona be playing in a couple of hours."

            "Cool.  We're goona be doing the slaying thing, but we'll be back later."  Willow promised.  

            "Alright, well I gotta go do some last minute stuff, but I'll see you guys later.  Nice seeing you."  Oz walked off into the sea of bodies after hearing everyone's goodbyes to him.  

            "Gunn and Wesley are patrolling now, and I think Cordy and I are going to stay here and watch.  I don't know where she is now, but I'm sure she's in here somewhere."  While Angel was speaking, Cordelia was grinding with some guy she had just met.  

            "Sounds good." Buffy replied.  

            "I'm probably goona do the same.  I'll be here later to watch the Dingoes.  If you need any help, call, and I'll get Giles or Cleo and notify Angel and Cordy and we'll come as soon as possible." She assured them.  After Willow left, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Faith, and Anya headed for the graveyard to see if any Masterly happenings were going on.  Sure enough, they were right.  Six vamps, all of them big with a muscular figure, were coming out of a mausoleum and were reading all the stones, looking for someone.  "Right here.  Jack! Jack Kensingson.  He's buried ten feet away from Jack Kensington." Yelled one.

            "We're not looking for a guy named Jack, you dumbass, we're looking for a Jackson, like a last name."  Said another.

            "Were you looking for me by any chance?" Buffy asked from behind them.

            "Oh, the little Slayer.  Listen, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here.  You don't want to start anything, especially when we got big Lyle with us, do they, Lyle?" said the Jack Kensington vamp.

            "No, they don't." Lyle said, making tight fists.

            "Oh, it would be fun, and it will only take a couple minutes.  Let's give it a try." Buffy prodded.  

            "Yeah, and there's two of us.  Double the fun, double the pleasure." Faith jumped in.  Buffy took on Lyle, while Faith tangled with the cocky one.  Giles, Xander, and Anya went after the other four.  Buffy ducked as Lyle swung for her head.  She retaliated with a punch to the chest and a roundhouse kick to the side.  She then suffered a blow to the shoulder, and her feet were swept from underneath her.  Meanwhile, Faith was having a battle of her own, but a little easier time.  The smart-talking vampire had pummeled her to the ground and on top of her.  She kicked him off and he landed down on his back.  She started repeatedly punching him in the nose, and after about ten punches, he lay there.  She pulled out her stake and said, "Now, this will only hurt for a second."  The vampire then turned to dust as she removed the stake from his heart.  

            The others, like Buffy, weren't having the best time.  They ran into the woods, where the other vamps had gone.  They had been carrying something.  Xander spotted one.  "Over there!" he yelled to the others.  They followed him and two of the vamps attacked.  Giles pulled out a crossbow, put in a bolt and recklessly shot, missing.  The other went after Anya, and Xander tripped it.  Anya then staked it as it lay on its back.  The other two joined the one remaining.  Giles put another bolt in the bow, this time hitting his mark on an oncoming vamp.  It burst into dust, revealing another one right behind it.  Xander pulled out a flask full of holy water and threw it at the one that was holding something.  As the water poured out, scorching its face, it dropped the object.  Anya picked it up, seeing a clump of dirt.  "They must need ground from the Master's grave." Giles guessed while holding a cross against the other's face.  It shrieked in agony before Giles put it out of its misery.  Finally, the last one revived from the holy water and knocked Anya down, getting the sacred ground, and ran with it.  Giles loaded another bolt and shot, and yet again missed, sending the bolt somewhere in the wood.  They heard the two Slayer's struggle, and went running to assist.  Buffy and Faith were both giving their all against the massive demon that was Lyle.  Nothing really seemed phase him, including the Slayers, and that's really saying something.  Xander arrived first and doused Lyle with holy water while Anya supplied the cross.  

            "This is our last bolt.  Make it count." Xander said.  Giles aimed, fired…..and missed.  Lyle threw the Slayers with anger, and ran away.              

            "Oh my God!  He was one of the biggest vamps I've ever met." Buffy said, near breathless.  

            "You can say that again.  He was wicked strong, too." Faith agreed.  

            "Did you stop the other ones?" Buffy questioned her friends.  

            "We got all but one.  He got away with holy ground from the Master's grave.  Giles thinks they must need it in the ritual." Anya said, filling the two girls in.  

            "We better get back to the Bronze.  The rest of the group will be expecting us soon." Giles suggested.  

            "I think we should see if Spike heard anything since this morning." suggested Buffy.  They all decided to stop in the Sunnydale High School basement.  Buffy, being a counselor there, had a key to the building, for easy access.

            Meanwhile, Willow was in her room at Buffy's, and contradictory to what she said she was going to do, she really was sitting at her desk, moping.  She was writing a letter to Tara.  The letter was one of those really deep 'I love you', ' 'wish you were here' letters, telling Tara how sorry she was for all the things she had done wrong, and how much she needed her.  As she wrote, she put on her Michelle Branch CD for inspiration.  As "Everywhere" played, Willow wrote:  

            _Tara__, how are you?  Are you watching over me?  Life has seemed meaningless without you.  I know what I did.  I know the pain I caused you.  Buffy made me see what I had become, and what I used to be: the woman you fell in love with.  You're not here,__ _but___ _when I sleep and in my dreams, you're everywhere.  I just wish the pain would leave me.  I would like you to know that you will always be in my heart and mine, and when I think of you, I'm not alone, because you're everywhere……                         __

_Forever, __Willow__Rosenberg___

_            As Willow finished the letter, there was a knock on her door.  She folded it up and stuck it in her pocket.  When she opened the door, her stomach filled with butterflies and her knees got weak.  It was Oz. _

 "Oz.  Hi." She said quietly.

            "Hey.  I thought I'd stop here before the gig.  Catch up a little.  Can I come in?" he asked.  

            "Oh, yeah.  Come in." she replied.  

            "Cool room.  It seems so….you." he commented.  

            "I'm glad you came by.  I'm always thinking about you." She told him.

            "Same here.  But we both have moved on." 

            "Tara and I really aren't together anymore.  She…..she died." Willow said slowly, on the verge of tears.  

            "I'm sorry to hear that.  But you're a great girl.  She loved you.  You know she wouldn't like to see you like this."

            "It was my fault.  After….it happened, I got too wrapped up in my magic, and was really messed up for a couple of months.  I guess after resurrecting Buffy, I figured I could do anything." She revealed.

            "Hey, it's ok.  We all have our low points.  Actually, I kinda came here to talk about relationships.  Us." He told her.

            "Us?  I didn't know you wanted an….._us."_

            "Well that's the thing.  I accepted the fact that I'm a werewolf, and nothing can change that.  I learned to keep my instincts under control.  The main reason I accepted the invitation to the Dingoes reunion is to see you."

            "Oh Oz." Said Willow, as she started to sob, as Oz took her in his arms and started to caress her.

            Back at the school, Buffy and Co. were arriving.  

            "What's the word on the streets?" Buffy asked him.

            "Why did we come here?" Faith asked Anya. 

            "Oh.  Well since Buffy has no taste in men, living men, and Spike has an infatuation with her and a soul, they made a perfect couple." She explained.

            "Whoa.  This girl knows how to make the rounds. What happen to the 'commando'?" Faith inquired.  Anya nor Spike had a chance to answer the questions asked to them.  They were cut short by a bang on the door, and a very unexpected visit from Spike's sire and long love, Drusilla.  

            "I couldn't come to town with out visiting my boy Spike," said, looking around.  "You're not still hung up on the Slayer, are you Spike?"  Spike was in the dark corner, muttering.

            "Dru, move on.  He's moved on to better things.  The sane, for instance." Buffy said harshly.  

            "What's going on?  This place reeks of a soul.  Spike, you didn't!" Dru blurted.

            "Do I have to stake you to make you understand that Spike is over you?  He's with us now." Buffy explained.  Buffy then saw a very hurt Angel standing in the doorway.

            "That's pretty low, Buffy."  Angel said, walking away.  Buffy ran after him, as Drusilla laughed.  

            "You weren't that much better!" Xander yelled to Angel.

            "Xander, just shut up!" Giles scolded.  Anya, Faith, Xander, and Giles then ran after the Slayer and her ex- beau.  

            "Angel, come back.  You don't know the whole story." Buffy yelled.

            "I've seen enough." He said.  Buffy and gang decided to check on Dawn and Miss Cleo at Buffy's house.  As Buffy and the others approached the front door, they noticed that it was opened.  

            "You better wait out here." She told them.  She slowly opened it farther, and saw a beaten, battered, and bloody Dawn lying on the floor.  There were two bite marks on the jugular of her neck.  Buffy came running out.        
            "You guys, there was an attack.  I don't think Cleo is here, but Dawn is bad.  Can someone please call 911?!" she yelled.  A while later the paramedics came taking Dawn away to the hospital.  After answering some questions by the police, Buffy asked  "Anya.  Can you go with them and stay with Dawn?"

            "Sure thing." Anya said.  She went into Dawn's ambulance and it drove away.  

            "Now what are we going to do?" asked Xander.

            "We're going to put a stop to this Master thing.  Screw the Bronze, I'm ready to kick some ass!" she announced.

            Willow and Oz were laying in bed together after making love.  They were oblivious to everything that had gone on.  By then, the paramedics and everyone else was gone again.

            "That was different." Willow said.  Then there was a knock at the door.  Willow went to open it.

            "I just nearly got killed by some vamps back there.  I think they're following.  Can you let us in?" he asked, panicking.  It was Spike.  Willow hadn't seen him lately, but heard he was crazy, and that he had a soul.

            "Yeah, hurry.  Us?" The redhead replied.  Following Spike was Drusilla and Darla, but Willow wasn't able to see them.  They were holding a stake to Spike's heart.  

            "You did good Spike." Commented Darla.  Oz came running over.  

            "Spike, I can't believe…" said Willow, near tears.

            "They're coming, it's coming.  Voices, voices…" Spike said to himself.

            "Who's the boy?!" Dru asked, growling.  Her and Darla vamped out.  

            "What do you want?" Oz asked with fury in his voice. 

            "We need another witch for our Master's homecoming." Said Dru lightly, looking up at the ceiling.  

            "We already have your girlfriend." Darla revealed.  "And the psychic."

            "Tara." Willow gasped. Darla grinned.

"Her soul screamed when we dug up her grave." Drusilla added.

  Oz punched Darla and sent her into the wall, and Spike ran.  Darla grabbed Willow, hoisted her over her shoulder, and her and Dru ran.  Oz ran after the girls.  

            Buffy, Giles, Xander, Wesley, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, and Faith decided to go to Giles' to research since it was a private residence.  

"I think I found something." announced Angel.  "It says here that the Master will have a chance to be risen again at least five years after he was destroyed.  On the night of the half moon.  What's tonight?"  Wesley looked on a calendar hanging on the wall.

            "Sure enough.  Tonight is the half moon." He assured.  

            "Does it say anything else?  How to stop it?" Buffy asked.

            "It says that it requires the first vampire he sired, and Darla told me that's why she was here."                      

            "Wait.  Darla is here?  In town?" Giles asked.

            "Yes, with Angel's baby." Cordelia added.

            "What?  You got Darla knocked up?" Buffy inquired.

            "Is that possible?" Xander wondered.

            "AND, it says that he needs a body to take, and two witches to perform the ritual." Angel finished.

            "Willow." Giles said simply.

            "Who else?…" Buffy started.

            "It won't matter to them.  They'll find a way." Angel replied.

"I'll call Will's cell." Xander said.  Just as Xander started dialing Willow's number, Oz came running in.

            "Huh," he huffed, out of breath, "Darla and Drusilla came and kidnapped Willow.  They already have Tara and Cleo." Spike came running in.

            Buffy began to gather various weapons.  "Where do you think they are doing the ritual?" 

            "I would say the abandoned church.  That's the only place the Master dwelled while here." Giles answered.

            "Ok.  We're going to the church." Buffy ordered.

            Buffy, Giles, Oz, Angel, Xander, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, and Faith all marched in the night across town to the old church.  With them, they carried stakes, crossbows, axes, light torches, holy water, flaming arrows, swords, and garlic.  Angel and Spike naturally kept their distance from most of these items.  They approached the church around midnight, and the half moon was right over head.  "Take out whoever you can." Buffy commanded.  

            They entered the church one by one.  Darla turned her head toward the entrance, her face vamped out.  Drusilla also was.  "Ah, visitors." Darla said delightedly.  "Get them."

            Five regular sized vamps came from behind, one of them being the one who had stolen the sacred ground.  Faith and Buffy tag teamed against one of them and after he was staked, went their separate ways to fight their own.  Giles loaded a flaming arrow into a bow and shot it.  And he actually hit the demon.  After seconds it burst into flames.  Seconds after that, it exploded into dust.  Xander took an ax and took one big swing, and luckily, was successful in decapitating a vampire.  Faith sent numerous punches to a vamp's face before he kicked her in the gut and sent her flying.  He returned the punches, and then Spike pulled him off, stuck a cross in his face, and staked him.  Another vamp grabbed Faith around the neck from behind.  She pulled him over her shoulder and staked him through the heart.  Darla had Willow and Cleo's body each tied to a wooden pole, kindling was doused with lighter fluid, and if they didn't chant the spell to revive the Master, Drusilla would light it and they would burn at the stake.  The plan was to have the Master infest Tara's body.  She had been very gifted and powerful, and that made a perfect vessel for the Master.  They began to chant.  Buffy ran after Darla, but Drusilla lit a match and waved it dangerously close to Willow.  Buffy backed away, and Drusilla blew it out.  While Buffy tried to compromise with the two vamps, Willow and Cleo stopped chanting.  

"Willow, don't chant the spell.  Just say a bunch of shit.  They'll never know.  The spell will be screwed up, and the Master won't rise."

            Willow and Miss Cleo continued to chant, but nothing having to do with the Master.  When they couldn't think of anything else, Willow said "Ok, it's done."

            When no Master began to rise, Drusilla remarked "Oh phooey."

            "Light a match, Dru.  Let's heat it up." Darla ordered.  Before Dru could strike a match, Faith kicked them out of her hand, and the battle began.  Xander and Oz untied the two witches.  Tara's body fell limp to the floor when she was untied.  Oz dragged her over away from the pole.  Suddenly, her body was possessed by Jenny Calendar.

            "Rupert!" Jenny said through Tara.  She reached out her arm to the Englishman.  

"Jenny!" Giles cried out.  He ran to Tara's body. 

"I came to you because I knew what was to come.  You must stop it.  This is not the end.  There will be more." She warned.  Then she left the body.  Giles began to sob when his love left.  

"She's gone, darlin'." Miss Cleo said in a comforting tone. 

Angel and Buffy battled with Darla, and Spike and Faith went at Drusilla.  Darla was really giving it to Buffy, and when she wasn't looking, Angel staked her, but in the gut.  She began to start choking.  Drusilla lit a match and threw it behind her, and a great fire emerged.  Faith kicked Drusilla, and she went stumbling into the fire.  Darla grabbed her, and her baby, and they ran, defeated.  As they ran away, Connor's eyes glowed yellow, it now being infested by the Master.  He had risen.  

            Buffy and the group stopped at the hospital, checked on a stable Dawn, and a patient Anya, and then retired to Buffy's.  Xander took Tara's body back to her grave and buried her.  Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn were getting their things together to leave that night.  Buffy pulled Angel aside.  "Angel," she said, "I know that things have changed.  You got Darla pregnant, I guess, and I'm doing my best helping Spike.  I died.  But we will always still be Buffy and Angel.  Always." 

            "I know.  It's hard because everyday we get more different.  That's what makes us the best, I guess." Angel replied.  Next, Buffy approached Faith.

            "Good work." Buffy commented.

            "You were good yourself." Faith said back.

            "Thanks.  Listen, I know things were bad between us, but I want them to be different.  I know that you have changed, I'm ready to start over again.  You know, the Chosen Two.  It's all about second chances." 

            "I like that." Faith replied.  "B, we're back in business."  Meanwhile, Willow was with Oz.  

            "So now what?" Willow asked.

            "I don't know.  I was hoping you would know." He replied.

            "Nope." 

            "You were great back there." Willow told him.  She placed the letter she wrote in Oz's hand, and closed his hand. 

            "This is how I felt."

            "Thanks.  I guess I'll be off again." Oz decided.     

            "Really?  Stay for a while.  It would be fun." Willow pleaded.

            "No, I really can't.  I still got some family to visit, and all that."

            "Well ok.  But if you're ever back here again, you know where we are." She told him.  He just smiled.  

            As Angel and crew were loading into the car, and Oz got into his van, many goodbyes were said, and even some tears were shed.  Angel and gang drove away to L.A.  When Oz drove away, he pulled around the corner, and contrary to everyone's thinking, he pulled into the Sunnydale Motel.  He was very much in town.  

            On the outskirts of town, Darla and Drusilla were sitting in a dark alley, barley alive.  The baby got up, ran away, and they girls could hear the sounds of a struggle.  Minutes later, the Master possessed baby came back with a meal for his mother and darling aunt.  

                Meanwhile, in the Sunnydale High School basement, Spike was being visited by a certain few figures from the past.  He was crouched on the floor, with his hands crossed on his knees.  His hair was ruffled from the stress his new soul was causing him, and he swore he was delusional.  But he wasn't.  It was all very real.

            "And the thing is…I had a speech…Oh God she won't understand, she won't understand…" he mumbled to himself.

            "Oh course she won't understand, Sparky." said Warren circling Spike.  "I'm beyond her understanding.  She's a _girl_ with sugar and spice and everything…useless unless you're bacon.  I'm more than that.  More than flesh…"  

As Warren stepped forward, he transformed into Glory, the Goddess Buffy had beaten two years ago.

            "More than blood, I'm…You know, I honestly don't think there's a human word fabulous enough for me.  Oh, my name will be on everyone's lips, assuming their lips haven't been torn off.  But not just yet.  That's alright though."  

Glory suddenly turned into Adam, the cyborg/soldier/demon created by Professor Maggie Walsh Buffy's freshman year at UC Sunnydale. 

"I can be patient.  Everything is well within parameters.  She's exactly where I want her to be.  And so are you, Number 17.  You're right where you belong."  

The talk continued, but now Adam knelt down and became the Mayor,

whom Buffy blew up at her high school graduation in 1999.

"So what'd you think, you get your soul back and everything will be Jim Dandy?  Souls slipperier than a greased weasel, why do you think I sold mine?" he asked, followed by a psychotic laugh.

"Well, you probably thought that you'd be your own man, and I respect that, but you never will."  He said as his body altered to become Drusilla, his first love, and the vampire that had sired him, giving him eternal life.  She stroked his cheek with her hand gently.

"You'll always be mine.  You'll always be in the dark with me.  Singing out little songs.  You like our little songs, don't you?  You've always liked them.  Right from the beginning.  And that's where we're going." She foretold in her British accent, before rising up and changing into the Master.  The one and only Master of all vampires, whom Buffy killed the night of her sophomore prom.

"Right back to the beginning." He went on.  "At the bang!  Not the word, the true _beginning.  The next few months are going to be quite a ride, and I think we're all going to learn a little something about ourselves in the process.  You'll learn you're a pathetic _shmuck_. If you haven't learned that already." He said, looking down upon Spike, who was still huddled on the floor._

"Look at you, trying to do what's right.  Just like _her, you just don't get it.  It's not about right, not about wrong…"  _

As Spike looked up, he saw that the figures had changed form one last time.

"It's about _power_." Buffy revealed.


End file.
